Olor a Estel
by Eiliniel
Summary: Sonho e Esperança. Fic escrita para o Desafio 2009 - 2010 do Tolkien Group. História que se passa no contexto da Queda de Gondolin. Romance entre Ecthelion da Fonte e a elfa Mellen.
1. Introdução e Agradecimentos

Olá a todos!

Bom, em primeiro lugar, espero que todos vocês gostem da Fic. Ela tem uma importância grande pra mim, e espero que signifique alguma coisa pra vocês também.

Ela é dedicada ao André, meu querido hobbit, que tanto me apoiou no processo de mostrar pela primeira vez algo que eu escrevi às outras pessoas. E é também dedicada à Sadie, do Tolkien Group, que revisou a Fic e que se tornou uma pessoa muito querida pra mim em muito pouco tempo.

Enfim, eu tomei algumas "liberdades" no processo em relação à obra de Tolkien, principalmente em relação ao texto _The Fall of Gondolin_, que se encontra no **The Book of Lost Tales II**. Eu sinto que se falar muito delas vou quebrar um pouco da "magia" da coisa, então colocarei no final :D

Aqui, tenho que dizer que me apropriei dos personagens e do maravilhoso mundo criado pelo Professor muito humildemente, portanto, a única personagem que de fato me pertence é a Mellen, que também é a protagonista.

No próximo capítulo, há um pequeno resumo da história de Gondolin para aqueles que não estão familiarizados com **O Silmarillion**, ou que não se lembram com clareza da história.

Por fim, se gostar - ou não - deixe uma Review!

Beijos enooormes!


	2. História de Gondolin

**A HISTÓRIA DE GONDOLIN**

Gondolin foi uma cidade élfica construída pelo Rei Élfico Turgon na Primeira Era. Era uma cidade oculta, e ficou longe dos olhos de Morgoth por muito tempo.

Acontece que em uma determinada ocasião, o sobrinho do Rei, Maeglin, acabou por entregar a localização da cidade para Morgoth. Então, o Vala juntou suas forças e planejou um ataque à cidade. Seu exército não constava apenas de orcs, mas também de balrogs e dragões. Como os Gondolindrim não esperavam o ataque, por terem sido traídos, o massacre na cidade foi maciço, e grande parte de seu povo pereceu.

É importante, no contexto de nossa história, ressaltar que Gondolin era dividida em doze casas, e cada uma tinha seu próprio líder. As casas eram:

A Casa do Rei, cujo senhor era o próprio Turgon;

A Casa da Asa Branca, cujo senhor era Tuor;

A Casa da Toupeira, cujo senhor era Maeglin;

A Casa da Andorinha, cujo senhor era Duilin;

A Casa do Arco Celestial, cujo senhor era Elgamoth;

A Casa da Harpa, cujo senhor era Salgant;

A Casa do Martelo da Ira, cujo senhor era Rog;

A Casa da Árvore, cujo senhor era Galdor;

A Casa do Pilar e A Casa da Torre de Neve, ambas lideradas por Pengolod;

A Casa da Flor Dourada, cujo senhor era Glorfindel;

E, finalmente, A Casa da Fonte, cujo senhor era Ecthelion, que também era o Guardião da Sétima Porta de Gondolin, a última porta que impedia a entrada na cidade. A Casa da Fonte era a maior e mais poderosa Casa de Gondolin, por conter a parte mais forte do exército Gondolindrim.

Os líderes das Doze Casas eram homens de confiança do Rei. Provavelmente, eram de famílias nobres que já haviam mostrado valor entre seu povo.

Portanto, quando se deu o ataque de Morgoth, todos os líderes das Doze Casas organizaram, como puderam, seus exércitos (lembre-se de que eles foram pegos de surpresa) e partiram para a batalha. Foi nessa ocasião que nosso amado Glorfindel pereceu na luta com o balrog.

_A Queda de Gondolin_ foi, provavelmente, o maior massacre em Beleriand, e sem dúvida, uma das histórias mais emocionantes e mais antigas escritas pelo Professor. E é nesse clima de guerra e medo, de traições e de atos heróicos, que a nossa história acontecerá.

Eu espero que esse pequeno apanhado seja o suficiente para que todos possam acompanhar a história. Agora, vamos ao que interessa!


	3. Olor a Estel

**OLOR A ESTEL (Sonho e Esperança)**

**Um relato da história de Mellen e Ecthelion da Fonte.**

"_Saudade é solidão acompanhada,_

_é quando o amor ainda não foi embora,_

_mas o amado já ..._

_Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou,_

_é recusar um presente que nos machuca,_

_é não ver o futuro que nos convida ..._

_Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais ..._

_Saudade é o inferno dos que perderam,_

_é a dor dos que ficaram para trás,_

_é o gosto de morte na boca dos que continuam ..."_

_**Saudade**__, Pablo Neruda_

Gondolin era uma cidade bela, ela pensou. Uma cidade belíssima com altas torres brancas, a Cidade dos Sete Nomes. Porém, mesmo com a proteção de Turgon e do Senhor das Águias e mesmo com os altos muros de pedra, era difícil se sentir segura ali. A guerra estava em todos os lugares, e Morgoth procurava pela última casa oculta de Beleriand desesperadamente.

Mellen estava no pátio de pedras brancas de sua casa, observando a cidade iluminada pela lua. Ela podia sentir que as coisas mudariam em breve e era avessa às mudanças. Tudo estava certo como estava. Era triste pensar que o que sempre estivera ao alcance de seus olhos poderia simplesmente não mais existir. Mas ainda havia a esperança de que algo pudesse mudar nos desígnios de Ilúvatar, de que os ventos soprassem a favor dos elfos e de que tudo pudesse continuar a ser como era antes da sombra e do medo se abaterem sobre os Gondolindrim.

O vestido branco, com bordados minuciosos de prata e minúsculos cristais, se movimentava lentamente às carícias do vento, assim como o cabelo escuro que se alongava até a cintura da elfa. Todos estavam em suas casas e esse era o momento que ela mais gostava do dia. Era o momento em que podia pensar nas coisas, grandiosas ou não, sem ser interrompida. A não ser raramente, quando um ou outro guardião passava por ali portando notícias importantes para o Rei. Ou nem tão importantes assim. E esse era o momento pelo qual ela esperava, esperava pacientemente.

Um elfo alto, com um manto azul escuro que cobria a armadura prateada, se aproximava devagar. Era _ele._ Era sempre _ele._ Ela tentou não sorrir, mas estava alegre, como sempre ficava, quando observava o belo elfo de longos cabelos negros caminhando lentamente pela cidade. Ele se aproximou a uma distância de dez passos, e ela se perguntou se ele podia ouvir o coração dela naqueles momentos. _Por Ilúvatar, eu espero que não!_, ela pensou e sorriu, enquanto ele retirava o elmo e se voltava em sua direção.

-Mellen. – ele disse em tom baixo.

-Senhor. – ela curvou a cabeça brevemente, em uma pequena reverência. – O que traz tão importante Guardião à cidade nesta noite?

-Nada em especial. Dei-me o direito de descansar por hoje, o trabalho nos portões é intenso. E há muito não visito a cidade.

-Está certo.

-E o que você faz aqui, todas as noites, Mel? – ele indagou. – Tento me responder essa mesma pergunta desde que a vi pela primeira vez. E os guardas comentam sobre a bela elfa que observa sempre ao sul, que parece um ponto de luz na cidade quando todos estão dormindo.

_Espero por você, elfo tolo._

Ela sorriu, e ele pensando ter ouvido os pensamentos dela, embora não tivesse certeza, sorriu em resposta, de qualquer maneira.

-Coloco meus pensamentos em ordem, observo a cidade e respiro tranquila enquanto ainda posso. Pois sinto que em breve haverá uma mudança grandiosa.

-Compartilho seu sentimento. Talvez Gondolin desapareça, pelo menos na forma que a vemos agora.

-Sim. E quero guardar na memória essa imagem bela, que sempre tive, da cidade em que nasci.

Ele a observou. Era bela, a mais bela elfa que ele já havia visto. E era doce, e seus olhos eram verdes e profundos. Ele a amou desde a primeira vez que seu olhar encontrou a imagem dela, naquele mesmo lugar. A princípio, a coragem lhe faltara para falar com a elfa, pois seu semblante era belo, mas distante, como se o que a cercasse não tivesse importância, excetuando-se apenas as luzes de Elbereth. E por longas noites a observou, protegido pelos grandes pilares de pedras brancas de um edifício que ficava próximo à casa da jovem. Por dias, por meses, por um ano ou dois... Ao ponto em que admirá-la se tornou uma rotina, quase uma parte essencial de seus dias. E ela apenas ficava parada, olhando as estrelas e a lua e, algumas vezes, cantava canções sobre o Oeste que não conhecia. Depois, se virava e entrava, sem qualquer ruído, na pequena casa em que vivia com os pais. O que o elfo não imaginava era que ela sabia que ele estava por perto, pois podia _sentir_a presença dele. Ele era um Senhor de grande poder, e não era fácil passar despercebido por ela, cuja sensibilidade era extremamente aguçada. Sendo assim, Mellen passara a vigiar noite após noite, esperando que ele a estivesse observando, pois quando ele estava ali, mesmo que não se aproximasse, ela se sentia segura e uma paz profunda a dominava.

Em uma dessas ocasiões, os olhos dos dois se cruzaram. Com certo esforço da elfa, é claro, que se cansara do observador silencioso. Então, o elfo caminhou até perto dela e se apresentou. Pela primeira vez a insegurança o dominou e seus sentidos se confundiram e se sobrepuseram à razão.

_-Boa noite, Senhora._

_-Boa noite. – ela lhe sorrira, e ele sentiu como se conhecesse aquele sorriso há mais tempo do que poderia se lembrar. Mellen nunca ouvira uma voz mais bela em toda a sua vida, que embora não fosse longa para a contagem dos elfos, somava algumas centenas de anos._

_-Eu sou... – Ele começou, antes de ser interrompido._

_-Ecthelion, Senhor da Fonte. – ela disse, olhando para os olhos dele. – Sua figura dispensa apresentações, meu Senhor. Se me permite... Eu sou Mellen, sem títulos ou outros nomes. Apenas Mellen. E Mel para os que me são mais caros._

_-Mellen. – ele repetiu. – É um belo nome._

_-Assim o pensa meu pai, que o escolheu, presumo... Estava a me observar, Senhor? Espero que não esteja infringindo lei alguma, apenas parada à porta de minha casa a observar o céu._

_Tais palavras o surpreenderam. Pela primeira vez, o Guardião do Portão de Aço, Capitão de Gondolin e Senhor da Fonte se encontrava desconcertado._

_-Sim e não. – ele disse, após se recuperar da surpresa provocada pela pergunta da elfa. – Estava sim a observá-la, mas não infringiu nenhuma lei, exceto as minhas próprias._

_-E que leis são essas, Senhor?_

_-Uma delas representa uma falta grave, e diz respeito a belas senhoras que desviam minha atenção de meus ofícios e obrigações._

_-Sendo assim peço desculpas, embora ache que não deva me culpar, Senhor Ecthelion, pois não foi minha intenção tirá-lo de seu caminho._

_-Dessa acusação está absolvida._

_-Existem outras? – ela riu baixo._

_-Sim. Na verdade, existem várias, e algumas são gravíssimas. – ele sorriu._

_-Ah, Ilúvatar! Espero que me absolva de todas elas._

_-Não se pode absolver uma mulher culpada por desconcertar o coração de um Guardião, minha Senhora._

_-E desse crime devo me considerar culpada?_

_-Ainda não sabes? – ele fixou os olhos nos dela. – Sim, deve._

_-Então nossas penas se anularão, suponho... Pois segundo as minhas leis, um elfo de tão grande valor é proibido de dizer tais coisas a uma dama. Em tempos de guerra, os corações dos elfos adormecem, então pouca credibilidade dou às suas palavras._

_-Suas leis são confusas! – ele sorriu._

_-Ainda mais é meu coração, Ecthelion da Fonte._

_-Diz que minhas palavras não são dignas de credibilidade e é injusta, minha Senhora. Mas não falemos disso agora. Ainda teremos tempo até que a guerra chegue aos nossos portões, e embora a sombra cresça, ainda tenho esperança. E enquanto houver esperança de paz, meu coração não adormecerá._

_Ela sorriu._

_-A noite está alta, devo me retirar. Boa noite, Guardião._

_-Quando poderei vê-la novamente?_

_-Quando for a hora. – ela sorriu e se virou, caminhando até a porta da casa, enquanto ele observava os cabelos e o vestido dela acompanharem a brisa leve. Mellen dormiu com a sensação de que a bela voz do elfo ainda se repetia em seu ouvido._

-Gostaria que essa tensão terminasse, e que acontecesse o que está para acontecer, para o bem ou para o mal.

-Não deve desejar que as coisas aconteçam fora de seu tempo. – Mellen olhou para os olhos dele. – A impaciência em nada ajudará. Deve se preparar apenas, meu Senhor.

-Tem se preparado, Mellen?

-Sou uma mulher, há muito pouco que eu possa fazer. Não tenho muita intimidade com armas, mas acho que será o suficiente.

-De qualquer forma, não permitirei que algo ruim lhe aconteça.

-Talvez, quando chegar a hora, tenha que se preocupar mais em proteger sua própria vida. E então não gostaria que se preocupasse com a minha.

-Não será possível. Pois me preocupar com a minha vida implica, primordialmente, em me importar com a sua. – Ele respirou fundo e olhou para baixo. Ela se aproximou devagar e segurou a mão dele.

-Tudo isso vai acabar. – ela disse em um sussurro. – E então poderemos partir, pois sei que nosso destino não está dentro dos muros de Gondolin.

Ele ergueu a mão da elfa até os lábios, beijando-a sem pressa.

-Não sabe o quanto eu espero pelo momento em que ficaremos juntos. – ele disse, ainda segurando a mão dela.

-Esse dia chegará. – ela sorriu. – Não perca a esperança, Ecthelion. Nunca. Pois me disse que enquanto houver esperança em seu coração, ele não adormecerá.

-Mesmo que toda a esperança se vá agora, Mellen... Meu coração já não pertence a mim mesmo, essa não é mais minha escolha.

Ela tocou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

-Não deixarei que adormeça. Jamais. – ela disse baixo, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sorriu, e Mellen se perguntou como o capitão era capaz de se tornar ainda mais belo quando sorria. De fato, era o mais belo dos Noldor.

-A noite está fria... – ele tirou o manto e passou pelos ombros da elfa. – Assim está melhor.

-Devo me retirar agora. – ela disse. – Está tarde, e amanhã prometi ajudar minha mãecom algumas tarefas domésticas.

-Está bem. – concordou o outro, passando o braço por sobre os ombros dela, e a acompanhando até a porta.

-Boa noite. – Mellen murmurou.

-Boa noite, minha amada. – ela quase não pôde ouvir, não fossem seus ouvidos élficos. Ele tocou o rosto dela devagar. Os dois estavam muito próximos.

-Devo... – sussurrou-lhe e a jovem, retirando o manto dos ombros e devolvendo-o a seu dono. – Boa noite, Senhor.

Ele sorriu. Por quanto tempo ela ainda se esquivaria? Beijou-lhe a mão e esperou que fechasse a porta para voltar ao Portão.

* * *

Ecthelion passou a visitá-la com maior frequência a partir de então. E alguns dias depois, surgiu às vistas dela acompanhado por um belo cavalo negro, que o seguia pacientemente pelas ruas íngremes que levavam à sua casa.

-Mel – ele disse. – Esse é Hamfaroth. Um amigo de longos anos.

-Olá, Hamfaroth! – ela sorriu, tocando o dorso do cavalo, que pareceu gostar do contato com a elfa. – É um belo animal.

-E um valente companheiro. – ele disse. – Hamfaroth nos levará, se for de sua vontade, para um passeio noturno pelos campos de Gondolin.

-Pelos campos? – ela perguntou. – Pensei que não tivéssemos autorização para ultrapassar as muralhas...

O capitão sorriu com o canto dos lábios, olhando de relance para o brasão da Casa da Fonte estampado em seu manto.

-Você tem a autorização! – exclamou a jovem, rindo baixo.

-Meus títulos ainda servem para alguma coisa, afinal.

-Pois eu devo dizer que nos valem de muita coisa! – ela riu. – Eu sempre soube que eles _nos_ seriam de grande valia, para ser sincera.

-E então, Ecthelion da Fonte descobre que se apaixonou por uma elfa que só se interessava por seus títulos. – provocou o outro, em um sorriso.

-Pois devo dizer que o Guardião do Portão De Aço demorou a constatar este fato! Obviamente, não me interesso só por seus títulos, mas por sua beleza e, principalmente, pela prata e os diamantes do Povo da Fonte... – os dois riram e ela olhou para os olhos dele. – Elfo tolo, leve-nos para fora dessas paredes de pedra!

-Às suas ordens, Senhora! – ele disse, ajudando-a a subir no cavalo e montando com habilidade em seguida.

Os dois cruzaram a cidade cavalgando rapidamente. Os portões que dividiam os níveis de Gondolin se abriam silenciosos quando eles se aproximavam. Depois de passarem pelo último portão e descerem a colina, cavalgaram sobre o vale de Tumladen, iluminado apenas pela lua. Mellen respirou fundo, sentindo o ar encher seus pulmões.

-Quase havia me esquecido do quão belo é Tumladen... – ela observou baixo, sentindo o vento suave soprar em seus cabelos.

-É, sem dúvida, mais belo à luz do dia. – ele disse. – Sinto em não poder trazê-la enquanto o sol ainda está brilhando.

Ao ouvir-lhe a voz, ela se deu conta da proximidade dos dois. Montada à maneira das damas, ela sentia o contato do corpo dele, que tinha os braços em volta de sua cintura para que pudesse segurar a corda fina que servia de rédea. Os rostos estavam tão próximos que ela pôde sentir a respiração dele enquanto cavalgavam.

-Está tudo bem, Mellen? – ele indagou, notando que a elfa empalidecera.

-Sim... – ela afirmou, com uma expressão pouco convincente.

-Creio que está cansada da cavalgada. É compreensível, me perdoe. –desculpou-se o elfo, dizendo algumas palavras para Hamfaroth, que parou às margens de um pequeno lago, mais parecido a um espelho ao refletir a luz prateada da lua. Em seguida desmontou e segurou-a pela cintura, ajudando-a a descer. Os dois estavam insuportavelmente próximos novamente.

A jovem respirou fundo. Tinha medo, não dele, mas de si mesma. Se os olhares do elfo a faziam queimar por dentro, e desejá-lo cada vez mais perto dela, sem que fosse necessário qualquer toque... Era perigoso, muito perigoso, que ele estivesse tão perto. _Elbereth, como eu desejo abraçá-lo com força, ao ponto em que nós nos tornemos um só!_E ao mesmo tempo em que o desejava acima de tudo, sua razão a alertava sobre a tristeza da guerra e a dor a que todos os amantes estavam sujeitos. O coração dos eldar se fechava ao amor em tempos como aqueles, e havia um por que para isso.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? – ele tocou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, afastando-lhe os cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto. Ela sentiu um arrepio no corpo todo ao toque dele, que se aproximou mais ao perceber sua reação, encostando o corpo todo ao dela.

-Não devíamos... – Acautelou-se em tom baixo a elfa, tentando não olhá-lo.

-Do que é que você tem medo? – ele ergueu o rosto dela devagar, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu te amo, sua tola. Eu amo você. – ela sentia as pernas fraquejarem. Ele encostou o rosto ao dela devagar, e ela apoiou as mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo que o coração do elfo batia tão acelerado quanto o dela. Tudo parecia tão certo! Depois, tocou o rosto dele devagar, deixando que as pontas dos dedos escorregassem pelos belos contornos da face de Ecthelion. Ele colocou uma das mãos por entre os cabelos dela, tocando o pescoço da elfa e se aproximando, ao ponto em que suas bocas quase se encontrassem. – Faça-me uma promessa, Mellen. – ele pediu em tom baixo. – Prometa-me que vai esperar que todo esse terror acabe... E que estará me esperando quando essa guerra acabar. E então poderei guiá-la para uma terra em que não precise se preocupar com a destruição.

-Talvez tal terra não exista, Ecthelion... – ela disse, tentando lutar ainda contra a força de seus sentimentos que a imploravam para que se rendesse de uma vez por todas.

-Se não existir, farei uma com minhas próprias mãos. – ele continuou a olhar fixamente para os olhos da amada. – Para que possas, ainda, olhar para os céus e observar as luzes de Elbereth. Quero que me prometa que ficaremos juntos, e que irá casar-se comigo. – O coração dela saltou no peito, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Ela sorriu e esperou que sua respiração voltasse ao normal para que pudesse falar.

-Eu prometo... – respondeu, em um sussurro. – E você, Senhor da Fonte e Meu Senhor, prometa-me que estará comigo sempre, até o fim de Arda.

-Talvez isso nos leve a caminhos que não poderíamos imaginar, Minha Senhora... Mas prometo, com toda a sinceridade de meu coração, pois não desejo nada além de estar em seus braços até o fim. – ele murmurou, e antes que pudesse perceber, sua boca buscou a dela. Mellen sentiu um tremor pelo corpo todo, mas respirou fundo e deixou que Ecthelion a beijasse devagar. Nunca houvera se sentido tão feliz, tão completa, tão amada... Ela se entregou aos braços dele, deixando que ele a abraçasse com força e que a trouxesse ainda mais para perto. A elfa teve certeza, então, de que seu destino estaria entrelaçado ao dele eternamente. E Ecthelion sentiu a esperança renascer em seu coração. A esperança de que toda a dor tivesse um fim e de que os dois pudessem, para sempre, seguir o mesmo caminho.

* * *

Por algum tempo, Ecthelion continuou a visitá-la com freqüência, e não raramente a levava para o Vale. Nessas ocasiões, os dois conversavam livremente, abraçados à beira do lago enquanto faziam planos para o futuro, ou Ecthelion tocava sua flauta, e Mellen deixava que sua mente acompanhasse a melodia e fosse dominada por bons pensamentos. Depois de alguns meses, para a tristeza da elfa, as visitas ficaram mais espaçadas, e aos poucos se tornaram quase nulas. A preocupação e a sombra cresciam no pensamento de Mellen, pois sentia que algo importante estava acontecendo.

Em uma tarde tranquila como eram as tardes na cidade, Mellen recebeu uma visita inusitada. Idril, a Princesa de Gondolin, pedia para vê-la com urgência, e a elfa a recebeu em uma sala arejada em que as cortinas de linho branco se moviam suavemente por conta da leve brisa vespertina, acompanhada da mãe.

-Mellen, venho visitá-la a pedido de Ecthelion. – ela disse. – Ele não pode mais se ausentar do Portão ou deixar seu povo, e estava preocupado com sua segurança. A princípio, ele gostaria que você e sua família se mudassem para aonde ele pudesse vigiá-los e estar por perto... Mas após meu conselho, concordou que será melhor se mudarem para minha casa, onde moramos eu, Tuor, e nosso pequeno Eärendil. Peço que essa informação não saia das paredes desta casa, mas estamos construindo uma passagem secreta que poderá nos tirar da cidade se for necessário. A sombra cresce em meu coração, e não acho que Gondolin está em segurança, não confio em Maeglin e sei que meu pai é influenciado por sua língua maligna. Afinal, estamos todos sujeitos à Profecia do Norte.

Mellen pensou por um longo tempo.

-Se o Senhor da Fonte afirma que devemos nos mudar, assim como a Senhora Idril, acredito que essa seja a melhor decisão. – ela olhou para a mãe. – _Nana_, o que acha que devemos fazer?

-Não há dúvidas do que deve ser feito. – a elfa loura olhou para a filha. – Vá agora com a Senhora Idril, e eu conversarei com seu pai quando surgir a oportunidade.

-Tenha o tempo que quiser para pensar, Senhora. – Idril disse. – Mas aconselho que não se demore muito na decisão. De qualquer forma, insisto para que siga comigo ainda hoje, Mellen. Ecthelion está aflito, e deseja vê-la o mais breve possível.

-Sim, Senhora... Peço apenas o tempo necessário para colocar em meu baú o que desejo levar.

Idril fez um pequeno sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e em pouco mais de uma hora as duas seguiram viagem. Antes de partir, Mellen abraçou a mãe com força.

-Nos vemos em breve. – a elfa dos cabelos negros apertou a mãe nos braços.

-Disso não sei... Mas honrado é o Senhor da Fonte, que salva minha jóia mais rara. Que os Valar te protejam, criança.

-Nos protejam, _nana_. – ela disse, com os olhos em lágrimas, relutante em se separar da mãe. – Temo que essa seja a última vez que nos vemos. Siga comigo, _nana_! Tenho certeza que meu pai não se incomodará, e que depois poderemos explicar-lhe...

-Minha criança, sentes em seu coração a ânsia por estar ao lado daquele que ama. Assim como segue para perto de seu amado nesse momento terrível, fico eu aqui, esperando pelo meu. – ela sorriu. Mellen, então, seguiu com Idril em uma pequena carruagem, com a esperança de que pudesse encontrar seus pais novamente.

* * *

Por longos dias esperaram que Gondolin fosse atacada a qualquer minuto, pois Idril estava cada vez mais sombria, e o coração de Mellen estava aterrorizado pela mudança repentina e a falta de Ecthelion, que não viera a encontrar como era o esperado. Porém, o ataque não aconteceu, e parecia que a sombra não atingiria Gondolin, que ainda brilhava na colina, branca e bela como sempre fora, o espelho inabalável da Tirion de outrora. Mellen quis, portanto, voltar à companhia da mãe, mas Idril pediu encarecidamente que ficasse, pois Eärendil e a própria Princesa haviam desenvolvido grande amizade por ela. E Tuor aceitou de bom grado a presença da elfa em sua casa, pois sua esposa sentia a sombra abater-se sobre si, e seus raros momentos de alegria eram frutos de suas conversas com Mellen, já que seu marido passava a maior parte do tempo ocupado com as escavações da passagem secreta e com reuniões com homens de sua confiança.

Quando se aproximou a festa das Portas do Verão, os ânimos dos Gondolindrim pareciam renovados. Nessa ocasião, os habitantes da cidade esperavam para assistir o nascer do sol nas muralhas. E, portanto, Turgon mandou reunir todos os cidadãos, e todos estavam alegres, pois parecia que o Reino continuaria oculto até que Morgoth caísse, por ação dos homens ou dos Valar, e nenhum deles cogitava a hipótese de ódio e traição - excetuando-se Idril, Tuor e os poucos amigos que os cercavam. Mellen se sentia indisposta a festejar, assim como a princesa, e ambas ficaram na casa na colina na noite anterior, esperando que o sol nascesse para enfim escutarem as canções entoadas pelos elfos.

Mellen estava observando a movimentação pela janela quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Ela se levantou devagar e a abriu, embora soubesse quem era antes de vislumbrar a figura de Ecthelion.

Os dois se abraçaram com força quando seus olhares se encontraram.

-Por que demorou tanto? – ela disse, ainda abraçada ao elfo, apertando-o nos braços com a maior força que podia.

-Me desculpe. – ele a beijou com força, tocando o rosto e os cabelos dela. – Recebi o símbolo de Idril, e aprendi os caminhos que nos tirarão daqui se for necessário. Tuor e eu fomos e voltamos mais de uma vez até a saída. Reuni todos do meu povo que poderia, e disse-lhes que estejam preparados, seguindo os conselhos de Tuor e Idril... Pois amo meu Rei, mas seus olhos estão fechados por um... – ele respirou fundo. – Não quero falar de coisas ruins contigo, minha amada. – ele a beijou novamente, enquanto a abraçava.

-E o que o traz aqui quando todos vigiam nas muralhas?

-Ora, o que me traz aqui... Queria ver-lhe, e me informaram que não quis participar das festividades.

-Meu coração não se tranqüiliza, Ecthelion. – disse baixo, levando a mão ao peito como se uma dor profunda a incomodasse. Ela fechou a porta às costas do elfo.

-O meu também não. – ele disse, trazendo-a para perto de si novamente. – Sinto meu peito em desespero, e ainda não entendo o porquê. Não desejava estar longe de ti, e agora sinto que não devo deixá-la. Algo terrível se aproxima.

Ela respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça ao peito do elfo.

-Não há nada que possa separá-lo de mim agora. – ela disse baixo. – Fique comigo.

-Eu preciso de você agora, Mellen. – ele disse em um murmuro.

Mellen estava assustada com as palavras dele. Sabia que Ecthelion não era tolo, e tinha um coração valente e sábio. A fragilidade exposta não fazia parte de seu caráter, e ele estava ali, apertando-a com força em seus braços, como se quisesse se fundir a ela.

-Acalme-se, meu amor. – ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos de um azul cintilante. – Estou aqui. Não sairei daqui. – ele a beijou com força, apertando-a ainda mais contra si.

-Nunca se esqueça, Mel... – ele disse. – Que eu a amo, e que sempre a amarei.

-Não me esquecerei, meu amor. – ela disse, afagando os cabelos dele. – Preocupa-me que estejas assim, não consigo entender! Não me assustes.

-Desculpe-me. – ele disse, tentando se acalmar e respirar mais lentamente. – Meu coração está confuso nesses tempos, e temo por nossas vidas e por nosso destino.

-Nada vai nos acontecer. – ela disse.

-Ilúvatar, que você esteja certa. – ele a beijou novamente e a abraçou por um longo tempo. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, porque nenhuma palavra _precisava_ ser dita. Ecthelion se acalmou lentamente e segurou a mão dela, observando-a e se afastando devagar. – Devo deixá-la agora. Meu povo encontra-se...

-Fique. – ela o interrompeu com um sussurro. – Fique comigo, só por hoje.

-Mellen... – ele disse baixo. – As pessoas...

-Seu povo pode esperar! Por muito tempo eu esperei por você, por um tempo que se arrastou. E hoje não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou dizem, elas que esperem. E eu sei que não há ninguém que seja digno de julgar teus atos, Capitão... Meu Capitão. – ela sorriu, afagando os cabelos dele e fitando os belos olhos azuis. – Fique comigo.

-Está certo... Não poderia negar-lhe tal coisa quando meu próprio coração anseia por ficar. – ele observou a elfa, vencido, tocando os cabelos dela. – Você parece ainda mais bela que na última vez que nos vimos. Eu poderia, de fato, fazer uma brincadeira maldosa sobre a magia das trevas, mas sinto que esse não é o momento apropriado. – Os dois riram juntos.

-Toda a Arda cai sobre os meus ombros, e ainda assim consigo sorrir quando estou ao seu lado. – ela disse, olhando para os belos olhos azuis do elfo. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – ela murmurou. E então ele sorriu, a abraçou e a beijou novamente, e por várias outras vezes, como se não pudesse se afastar dela por um minuto sequer.

-Eu também senti sua falta, Mel.

Ela segurou a mão dele e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se sobre a mesma.

-Conhece a Terra dos Salgueiros? –perguntou o capitão, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Ouvi algumas histórias.

-É para lá que nós dois iremos assim que pudermos.

-Por quê? – ela sorriu.

-Porque lá poderíamos viver quando a maldade de Morgoth terminar. Você gostaria, é uma bela terra. Se quiser deixar Gondolin, eu digo.

-E se ficarmos em Gondolin?

-Construirei uma grande casa aonde possa se sentir confortável. E que tenha espaço o suficiente.

-Não precisamos de muito espaço. – ela sorriu. – E não desejo nada muito ostensivo...

-Realmente não precisamos de muito espaço, mas nossos filhos precisarão.

-Está certo... E quantos filhos desejamos? – ela perguntou, e ambos riram baixo.

-Pelo menos dois!

-Ah, Ilúvatar. – ela riu. – Sinto que meus anos de juventude muito em breve acabarão, e eu passarei de esposa para mãe em poucos anos.

-Nunca deixará de ser a esposa, espero. – ele apertou a mão dela com um sorriso.

-Não, não deixarei. Não enquanto você não me deixar pelas batalhas e pelos exércitos. Porque sei que os corações de alguns guerreiros e capitães voltam-se sempre para a guerra, e se sentem vazios em dias de paz.

-Vês em mim esse tipo de guerreiro? – ele perguntou. – Certamente, só o que desejo é que a paz seja soberana sobre essas terras novamente, nem que isso custe minha vida e a de tantos outros.

Ela sorriu brevemente e deixou que ele passasse o braço por sobre os ombros dela.

-Mas deixemos de lado esses assuntos ruins. – ele murmurou.

-Sim. – ela disse, se levantando e caminhando devagar até uma pequena mesa de madeira em que pousavam uma bela jarra prateada e uma garrafa. Ela despejou o conteúdo da garrafa em uma taça e se aproximou dele. – Este é um presente de Idril. O melhor vinho feito na cidade, ela me garantiu.

Ele colocou as mãos por sobre as mãos dela, trazendo-as em conjunto com a taça até os lábios.

-Certamente é um bom vinho. – ele disse, olhando para o líquido vermelho, sentindo na garganta o calor provocado pelo álcool. Ele se levantou e levou a taça aos lábios dela, que tomou um gole breve, sendo tomada pela mesma sensação. Ecthelion então retirou a taça das mãos dela gentilmente e a beijou, sentindo o gosto adocicado que ainda permanecia na boca da elfa. Ela deixou que suas mãos encontrassem os cabelos dele, enquanto ele a trazia para perto de si. Ela teve a sensação de que subitamente se tornara pequena entre os braços fortes do elfo que, sem soltá-la, bebeu o que restava do conteúdo da taça e a beijou novamente.

Quando escutou o estalo provocado pela queda da taça ao chão, Mellen se deu conta de que os beijos, abraços e carícias se intensificavam e de que seus corpos estavam colados, encaixados, como nunca haviam estado. O desejo que sentiam um pelo outro crescia a cada segundo, na mesma medida em que o calor aumentava, até que ambos não tinham mais controle de si mesmos. A elfa, apesar do medo do desconhecido, não podia impedir que Ecthelion a tocasse em lugares que nunca havia tocado e desfizesse os laços de seu vestido, pois seu próprio corpo ansiava pelo dele cada vez mais próximo. E o Guardião nunca havia desejado tão intensamente uma mulher, ao ponto em que seus instintos mais primitivos viessem à tona, e que ele quisesse exigir que ela fosse dele naquele exato momento, sem demora...

Mellen, então, se deitando sobre os lençóis brancos, estendeu uma das mãos para ele, que respondeu ao gesto sem hesitar. E mais tarde, os dois, abraçados, exaustos, nus em corpo e em espírito, dormiram o estranho sono dos elfos. E seus sonhos, pela última vez, foram permeados por coisas belas e pela esperança de tempos felizes.

* * *

Mellen acordou assustada, escutando os sinos estridentes da cidade tocarem. O calor estava insuportável, e ela via clarões pela janela. _É um pesadelo,_ela pensou, enquanto tocava o rosto para acreditar que realmente estava acordada. Ecthelion não estava no quarto, e os lençóis sobre os quais ele dormira ainda estavam quentes. Ela se levantou apressada, com o corpo inteiro tremendo ao imaginar o que acontecia, escutando os estrondos que vinham de fora. Se vestiu rapidamente, e enquanto calçava os sapatos, Ecthelion entrou, com uma expressão de pavor, o rosto chamuscado e a espada em punho.

-Levante-se! – ele disse alto. – Rápido, corra!

-O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, apavorada, olhando para a espada manchada de sangue negro.

-Não posso explicar. Estamos sendo atacados. Corra! Venha! – ele segurou a mão dela e correu pelos salões da casa, levando-a para os fundos, com Idril e Eärendil, Voronwë e algumas outras mulheres e crianças. – Preciso ir! Fique aqui! Não saia daqui até poderem ir para a passagem!

As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Mellen sem que ela se dessa conta, e ela se agarrava ao elfo, hesitante em deixá-lo partir.

-Preciso ir. – ele a beijou brevemente, tirando uma espada que estava presa à cintura por um cinto prateado e entregando para ela. – Fique com isso, e use se for necessário! Eu voltarei, Mel... – ele tocou os cabelos dela.

-Não vá, por favor! – ela soluçava, enquanto Idril a puxava para trás, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Preciso ir, Mel, por favor! – ele a beijou novamente. – Eu te amo...

-Você vai voltar? Prometa para mim que vai voltar, Ecthelion! – ela disse, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

-Eu... – ele olhou para os olhos dela. – Eu vou tentar...

-Eu amo você... – ela disse, enquanto ele saía apressado, correndo em direção ao pátio. Mellen caiu de joelhos, chorando desconsolada, enquanto Idril a abraçava. Ela contou como haviam sido atacados, e que havia sido raptada, junto a Eärendil, por Maeglin, e que estaria até agora sob a ameaça da espada do odioso primo se Tuor não a tivesse salvado. O horror tomou conta da elfa quando soube que havia Balrogs e Dragões na Praça do Rei, e que elas esperavam por Tuor e pelo resto dos sobreviventes para fugirem pelo caminho secreto.

-Como pude dormir enquanto tudo isso acontecia? Não ficarei aqui. – Mellen disse, segurando com força a espada que Ecthelion a entregara.

-Mellen! – Idril disse. – Não permitirei que saia, vai morrer na batalha! Não pode fazer nada por Ecthelion, ele é um Capitão experiente e você é uma mulher sem treinamento de guerra!

-Não ficarei aqui esperando que ele morra! – Mellen disse em desespero, correndo pelos corredores e empunhando a espada, com Idril em seu encalço.

Ao se aproximar da entrada principal da casa, pôde observar ao longe batalha de fogo que acontecia na Praça do Rei. Mulheres e crianças corriam para dentro do Palácio, em desespero, chorando e se lamentando por suas terríveis perdas. Quando percebeu que era Ecthelion quem lutava contra o Senhor dos Balrogs, Gothmog, à beira da fonte de Turgon, ela gritou alto. O braço esquerdo do Capitão estava paralisado, e ele estava desarmado. Seu rosto estava pálido como ela nunca havia visto. Mellen sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito quando observou o último ato de valentia de Ecthelion da Fonte, que se jogou na direção do balrog, perfurando-o com seu elmo para que Tuor tivesse a chance de escapar. Então, o Balrog tombou e caiu na Fonte do Rei, arrastando o elfo para o mesmo abismo. Idril cobriu a boca com as mãos para abafar o grito desesperado, enquanto Mellen apenas olhava, de joelhos, para o lugar do qual ele havia desaparecido. E após olhar fixamente para a espada que empunhava, posicionou a ponta de sua lâmina sobre o peito. Idril saltou sobre ela, impedindo-a que tirasse a própria vida.

-Ele se foi! – Idril gritou, segurando-a pelos ombros, dentre as lágrimas. – Não há nada que possamos fazer! Se preocupe agora com a minha vida e com a sua, elfa tola!

-Ecthelion está morto! – ela gritou, com as lágrimas escorrendo velozes pelo rosto. –Por Ilúvatar, deixe-me morrer também! – e Mellen não pôde ver mais nada, pois sua força a abandonou e ela caiu em um desmaio profundo.

* * *

Ao acordar, percebeu estar nos braços de um elfo que corria em desespero, junto a alguns outros guerreiros e muitas mulheres e crianças.

-Está acordada. – ele disse a Tuor, que o ajudou a erguer a elfa.

-Seja forte. – Idril olhou para ela, se aproximando. Mellen pôde ver o desespero estampado no rosto da própria princesa. – Seja forte, minha amiga.

E a elfa se lembrou da cena que assistira na Praça, e brotaram lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela deixou que as pernas a levassem pelo caminho que todos seguiam, amparada por Idril. As crianças e as mulheres choravam em amargura e dor, enquanto lutavam para salvar a própria vida.

Por muitas vezes a comitiva foi atacada por orcs, mas os homens que haviam sobrevivido, com a ajuda das Águias, os exterminaram. E quando Glorfindel, O Amado, em mais um ato heróico dos capitães de Gondolin, matou um Balrog e foi morto por ele, até mesmo os corações mais valentes se apavoraram. Thorondor retirou seu corpo do abismo em que havia sido lançado no duelo, e a comitiva o enterrou ao lado da passagem, entre lágrimas e lamentos.

Mellen seguiu com os elfos, liderados por Tuor, até o Vale do Sirion, e de lá para Nan-tathren. E nunca soube por quanto tempo caminharam, pois apenas seguia seus pés, com a ajuda de Idril. Quando pararam na Terra dos Salgueiros, a elfa se deitou na relva, e dormiu por um longo tempo, vagando em um sono sem sonhos, apenas permeado pela dor e pela tristeza, que não a abandonava e a fazia exausta como nunca estivera.

_Foi só um sonho. Um pesadelo. Sim, um pesadelo terrível!,_ ela pensou, com os olhos fechados, quando retomou a consciência. E quando reuniu forças para mover as pálpebras, percebeu estar sob uma tenda de construção improvisada. Ela se levantou e caminhou até o lado de fora, podendo observar as grandes árvores que a cercavam._Era nesse lugar que nós viveríamos._Tudo era cruelmente real, palpável, visível.

Eärendil se aproximou estendendo os braços para ela, que o ergueu.

-Senhora Mellen, há muito tempo está dormindo. Todos se preocupam com você.

-Sinto muito, meu querido. Agora estou acordada. – ela disse, afagando os cabelos da criança. – Onde está sua mãe?

-Cozinhando com as outras elfas. Estão preparando uma festa.

_Festa... Uma festa para que? Para a morte, para a queda daquele que mais havia amado, para a parte que faltava e que faltaria sempre em seu peito?_

-Senhora Mellen... – o menino disse, olhando para ela. – Ecthelion segue a nossa frente, talvez? Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para tocar flauta pra mim... E para me fazer apitos de madeira, estou certo de que os salgueiros não se importariam.

As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da elfa novamente, e ela depositou Eärendil no chão, olhando para os olhos da criança.

-Também eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. – ela disse, com as lágrimas escorrendo. – Mas ele caiu na batalha, meu querido.

O menino choramingou amargamente.

-Ele foi muito valente, e matou Gothmog, o Senhor dos Balrogs. – ela chorava. – Se lembre dele sempre, pois ele o amava, e amava a seu pai, e para sempre estarão em seu coração, tenho certeza.

-Para sempre me lembrarei dele, Senhora. – o menino procurou alento nos braços da elfa, que o apertou com força. Idril se aproximou devagar, e as lágrimas lhe escorreram do rosto também.

-Chega, Idril, por favor. – ela disse, limpando as lágrimas. – Não suporto mais a dor.

-Pois um dia ela passará. – Idril a abraçou com força. – Seja bem vinda de volta, minha amiga. Faremos uma festa em memória daqueles que amamos para que os ânimos não se dissipem nos corações das mulheres.

-Não desejo festas ou comemorações. Não tenho motivos para comemorar.

-Por favor, não se torne amarga, Mel! Pois nesse acontecimento terrível também perdi alguém que amava, assim como a grande maioria de nós, que ainda restamos. – ela disse. – Pois não sabe da vontade de Ilúvatar, e nem da vontade do próprio Ecthelion, que agora se encontra sob o julgamento de Mandos.

-Ele é um Noldo, Idril. Para nós, não existe piedade. Ecthelion é um condenado, como somos eu e você.

-Não sabe nada sobre isso, e os Valar podem ser piedosos.

E então Mellen seguiu com Idril, mas logo se cansou, e por um longo tempo caminhou por entre os salgueiros, lamentando sua perda, até que em seus olhos não existissem mais lágrimas. Sua alma, no entanto, jamais abandonava a dor, e chorava constantemente suas perdas irremediáveis: a de seus parentes, da cidade que amava, de seu povo e, principalmente, do elfo que amaria até o fim de seus dias.

* * *

Por mais de cento e cinqüenta anos, Ecthelion esperou nos Salões de Mandos. E seu fëa reluzia, pois era movido por grande paixão, havia morrido entre os valentes e destruído o filho de Melkor. Ele, Glorfindel e outros tantos fëar de heróis de Gondolin vagavam como espíritos de luz que se reconheciam, embora não pudessem se falar. O fëa, separado do hröa, é solitário por natureza.

E então, finalmente, foi chamado por Mandos à sua presença. E Ecthelion tremeu, pois sabia que era um Noldo e que, por isso, estava condenado a jamais retornar à Terra-média. E tal era, justamente, sua maior vontade e o desejo mais profundo de seu coração. A princípio, sua vontade lhe foi negada, embora Mandos lhe permitisse a volta para Aman, já que havia sacrificado a própria vida ao matar o filho de Morgoth. Porém, recusou a sentença de Námo e implorou para que o Senhor dos Espíritos se apiedasse de sua condição. Por um longo tempo Mandos pensou, sentado em seu trono a fitar o elfo. E então, se levantou, e Ecthelion ficou paralisado, pois o poder do Vala era demasiadamente grande.

-Renascerá em Aman, como sentenciado por mim. E no pensamento de Ilúvatar, não voltará à Terra-média. Não assuma que essa é a punição de Mandos, no entanto, nem desespere seu coração. Não será esquecido que você foi o responsável por matar o próprio filho de Melkor, Elfo. Considere-se o escolhido! Um dos mais valentes da raça dos eldar, amado pelos Valar e estimado pela coragem de seu coração e espírito, que não venceram a morte em Beleriand, mas em Mandos, quando esse não era o destino de sua raça. E não entristeça seu espírito, eu digo, pois muito do que acontecerá foge ao alcance de seu pensamento. Essa é a minha decisão, e nada mais tenho a pronunciar.

Ecthelion, com imensa tristeza, aceitou a sentença de Mandos. Embora soubesse que Mellen jamais retornaria a Aman, ainda possuía a intenção de voltar para a Terra-média, em barcos ou à custa de seu próprio corpo, já que essa era a sua promessa, e ele não a quebraria.

E então, cerca de cinqüenta anos depois de sua volta a Aman, Ecthelion se lembrou de sua morte, de sua espera nos Salões de Mandos, de sua sentença e de sua promessa. E, descobrindo que a grande maioria dos eldar de Beleriand vivia agora em Tol Eressëa, se alegrou, pois não seria necessário deixar Aman. _Não assuma que essa é a punição de Mandos._ E não era. Pois acima de Gondolin e da Terra dos Salgueiros estava a beleza das Terras Imortais, e não havia punição em poder habitá-las. Principalmente se pudesse, mais uma vez, encontrar-se com Mellen, e não só cumprir sua promessa, mas realizar os planos que foram traçados nas planícies de Tumladen, sob o testemunho de Varda.

E, mais tarde, muitas canções falaram sobre o reencontro dos amantes na bela Ilha Solitária. Diz-se que Mellen vigiava as luzes de Elbereth pela primeira vez em muitos anos, à espera do Guardião que nunca chegaria. Porém, antes de poder enxergá-lo, sentiu que ele a observava, como sentira antes de conhecê-lo. Pensou ser uma insanidade momentânea, um efeito estranho da saudade intensa, mas fazia com que ela se sentisse viva como não se sentia desde a dolorosa queda de Gondolin. E as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, pois seu coração doía ao reviver tão intensamente a presença dele.

-Ilúvatar, eu sei que você pode me ouvir... – ela disse baixo, com os olhos fechados, sem conseguir controlar a dor que a consumia. – Por que não volta para mim, meu amado? Por que me deixou sozinha? Por que me abandonou a essa dor terrível? – ela soluçava entre as lágrimas, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Porque não tive escolha, minha amada. – ele disse baixo, se aproximando, com os olhos ardendo pelo choro contido, que se recusava a derramar. –Perdoe-me, diga-me que me perdoa...

Ela descobriu o rosto devagar, deparando-se com a imagem dele a dez passos de distância. Ele abriu os braços, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Estou aqui. – ele murmurou, e ela caiu de joelhos, com as lágrimas escorrendo sem que ela se desse conta. Ele se aproximou devagar e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

-Perdoa-me? – ele perguntou em um sussurro, falando no ouvido dela, enquanto segurava as mãos da elfa entre as suas.

-Essa não é mais uma piada maldosa dos Valar, é?

-Não, minha amada. – ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando-a nos olhos. – Estou aqui...

-Ah, Ilúvatar... – ela disse, chorando baixo, tocando o rosto e os cabelos dele. – Está aqui! Você está aqui! – E então Ecthelion deixou que suas próprias lágrimas escorressem, pois pôde perceber a dor que a dominara por tanto tempo. Ele a apertou nos braços até que ela se acalmasse. – Você está aqui...

-Eu prometi... – ele disse baixo. – Eu prometi a você, eu não a deixaria, eu... Eu a amo tanto, Mellen. Mais do que meu peito pode suportar.

Ela deixou que ele a beijasse lentamente, puxando-a contra si.

-Eu... – ela suspirou. – Eu não... – E caiu inconsciente nos braços do elfo, que a ergueu e a levou para dentro da casa. Quando despertou, estava em sua cama, e Ecthelion segurava sua mão, observando-a atentamente. Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele, que se deitou ao lado da elfa, encostando o rosto ao dela. Ele deixou que as lágrimas vertessem de seus olhos novamente enquanto a apertava nos braços, pois esperara por anos muito longos para que isso acontecesse, e não podia controlar a sensação imensa de alívio, nem a felicidade que lhe traziam os toques suaves de Mellen, que o fizeram tanta falta. A elfa o beijou devagar enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele.

-Acabaram-se as lágrimas, meu amor. – ela murmurou. – Acabaram-se as lágrimas! E acabou-se a dor, e o sofrimento, e toda a minha miséria. _Elbereth_, tenho em meus braços o meu senhor, senhor de minha paz e de minha alegria.

-E eu, minha amada... – ele respirou fundo. – Tenho em meus braços a senhora de meus dias, de minha vida e de minha morte. – ele a beijou com força e depois de algum tempo dormiu nos braços dela, pois sentiu a exaustão da longa jornada, e a sensação de que poderia, enfim, descansar seu coração.

.-. FIM .-.

* * *

As liberdades às quais me referi foram, principalmente, por ter adiantado a festa dos Gondolindrim em Nan-tathren, assumido que os elfos usam rédeas (que na verdade, na minha imaginação não é uma rédea comum, mas enfim! hahaha) e ter utilizado as palavras "homem" e "mulher" para "elfo" e "elfa", respectivamente, visto que em algumas obras dO Professor, o próprio se utiliza desses termos.

Além disso, utilizei seguinte fala do pequeno Eärendil à mãe em Nan-tathren, como pequena modificação em relação ao que está no texto _The Fall Of Gondolin, _no **The Book of Lost Tales II**:

"Ecthelion segue a nossa frente, talvez? Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para tocar flauta pra mim... E para me fazer apitos de madeira" (tradução minha).

;*


End file.
